


Everybody Wang Chung Tonight

by luminosity



Category: Ancient Aliens
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-25
Updated: 2013-08-25
Packaged: 2017-12-24 15:43:40
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 84
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/941698
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/luminosity/pseuds/luminosity





	Everybody Wang Chung Tonight

No, seriously. When I wrote to[](http://absolutedestiny.dreamwidth.org/profile)[ **absolutedestiny**](http://absolutedestiny.dreamwidth.org/)   offering to vid Everybody Wang Chung Tonight to Ancient Aliens for Club Vivid, his answer was "Of course." And that's about it.  

There wasn't much in the way of beta for this vid, but I'd still like to thank [](http://way2busymom.dreamwidth.org/profile)[ **way2busymom**](http://way2busymom.dreamwidth.org/)  ,[](http://elynross.dreamwidth.org/profile)[ **elynross**](http://elynross.dreamwidth.org/)  and my usual gang of miscreants for suggestions, critique, mockery, and eyerolling. :)

Vid Title:  Everybody Wang Chung Tonight  
Fandom:  Ancient Aliens  
Music: Everybody Wang Chung Tonight by Wang Chung

Download here:[ ...therefore, aliens  
](https://dl.dropboxusercontent.com/u/1410821/everybodywangchung-divx.zip)

[   
](https://dl.dropboxusercontent.com/u/1410821/everybodywangchung-divx.zip)

[](https://dl.dropboxusercontent.com/u/1410821/everybodywangchung-divx.zip)[Watch on YouTube](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Fve-g6GpCuE)

  



End file.
